


Lights Off

by saucegay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Trans Han Solo, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Trans4Trans, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucegay/pseuds/saucegay
Summary: When Luke unlocks the door and finds all the lights off, he knows he has come home to Han on one of his worse days.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Lights Off

All the lights were off, Luke noted as he stepped through the unlocked door of the apartment he shared with Han. So, Han was either not inside or today was one of his worse days. An accident involving carbon gas had caused Han’s vision to suffer, and he had the habit of turning on every light he could reach to improve his sight. Light was always either too much or too little for him. Said accident had had other effects on Han’s physical health, leading him to spend most days at home. He tinkered with things he could find and had already souped-up their washing machine and fridge. Luke struggled in his own ways too, the deaths of his aunt and uncle and the loss of his hand had had profound effects on his wellbeing. But anyway, something was definitely up. 

“Han?” Luke asked after he had taken his boots off and set them on the shelf by the door and hung his coat up on its hook. As he progressed through the apartment, he stepped over a pile of screws and metal pieces that had been left on the floor, it seemed as if Han had started on a project before throwing in the towel and retiring to their bedroom.

Luke heard a moan coming from the direction of said bedroom and sped up his walking pace. When he reached the door’s threshold, he saw a mound under the covers of their bed, all the way over his head. “Han! Are you alright?” 

“I guess,” Han pulled the comforter down so they could see each other, but he was too tired to do much anything other than look at Luke at that moment. 

Luke stepped inside of the room and over to the right side of the bed where Han was curled up, he knelt at the side of the bed and held Han’s face in his hands. “When was the last time you ate?” 

“I don’t know, at 11 maybe?” His eyes were tender looking into the eyes of his beloved, but everything else about his body was tense. 

“I’m hungry too, I’ll go fix something for the both of us. I think we have some leftover pizza?” Luke smiled as Han nodded and he exited the room. 

Luke placed a plate with four slices of pizza into their microwave and waited for its beep (which Han had changed into the sound of a falcon call) and he returned to the bedroom to find his husband in the same position he had been in before Luke had left. They ate together and Luke kissed Han’s forehead before saying: “I have some work I have to do tonight, is it alright if I turn on the hall light?” 

Han nodded covered his face with the blankets again. Luke retrieved his laptop from where he had left it that morning on his nightstand by the left side of the bed and crawled in under the covers after Han. He was able to get twenty minutes of work done before:

“‘s cold,” Han muttered before inching closer to Luke and snuggling up against his side. His arms wrapped around his husband at an attempt to pull him downward on the bed to join him. 

“Han! I’m working.” He exclaimed and remained firm in his upright position.

“Hmph,” He tightened his wrap around him and rested his head on Luke’s upper thigh. He reached for the hand of his husband’s that was currently typing and held it against his chest, letting them both feel the chest hair that was poking out of the deep V Han had cut into the Fleetwood Mac t-shirt he was wearing. Luke’s time for work was up now, and his husband needed him. 

“Alright, alright, give me a second.” He set his laptop on the nightstand next to his side of the bed and began taking his buttoned shirt off only to be interrupted by Han’s impatience. 

“Hurry up already.” Han murmured into the sheets, with his eyes still closed. 

Luke was nearing the neck of his shirt: “I’m taking my shirt off, you’ll get warmer that way.” 

Han made some sound of dissatisfaction before lighting up with a wide smile as he felt Luke’s warm body slide up against his. They both wrapped their arms around each other and laid on their sides, Luke stared at Han as he faced him. Han’s thumb felt the imprints of Luke’s top surgery scars and reveled in the feeling of Luke’s body against his. He was so warm. 

The overhead bedroom lights were off, but the open door was letting in light from the hall, Han’s eyes were still shut to block out the light.

“Do you… want me to turn off the light?” Luke’s fingers were feeling the expanse of his chest muscles, which all felt really tense. 

Han shook his head, “Want you here.” And Luke could oblige. Han’s fingers tightened his grip around him, his pajama pant covered legs wrapped around Luke’s legs wrapped in slacks, and he placed a kiss just below his neck. Luke returned the gesture by kissing the shoulder of his that was nearest to him. They stayed like that, for a while, taking in each other’s warmth and scents. Han let out an ‘Ah!’ as Luke kneed him in his still sore from recent surgery dick. 

“Sorry,” Luke muttered and Han kissed his chest in return. 

“Luke, I-, I love you so much,” Han said to him, with his amber eyes now looking into Luke’s blue ones. 

“I love you too, Han.” And he found Han’s lips to envelop them in a kiss. He kissed him chastely. They no longer felt the need to make every kiss as steamy as many of their kisses during the beginning of their relationship had been. Now, two years into their marriage and five years into their relationship as a whole, they cherished every moment they shared together and weren’t afraid to go slow with each other. Especially after everything that had happened to them since they had met, they were acutely aware of how much everything could change for the worst. 

“I’m so glad I married you.” Han says, his eyes closed now. Luke moves to place kisses all over his face and he can begin to feel short strands of tears falling from his husband’s eyes. 

“Me too, Han. You’re everything to me.” Luke pressed another kiss to his temple and let him fall asleep in his arms, and soon sleep found him as well. The love they shared keeping them warm until the morning light entered their room and woke Luke who kissed Han into awakeness to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> basically im trans and gay and projecting because my health had a worse day too. 
> 
> also this is the first fic ive finished since the last two i wrote in 2017 and its hanluke again, something about them makes me want to finish stories. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it :~)


End file.
